ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hailey Franklyn
' Hailey Franklyn ' (born November 11,1989 in Forks, Washington) an American professional wrestler currently working for Fearless Championship Wrestling. Extended Biography Born November 11, 1989 Hailey is a relative new comer to the sport, starting off as the backstage interviewer of the now defunct Revolution Wrestling Alliance she cut her teeth into the business, working with the likes of Ron Harris and Kevin Irons. Her life before wrestling is relatively simple, the youngest of 6 Hailey comes from the small town of Forks, Washington. A lumber town it is known as the most rained on town in the pacific north west, but the bleak weather and hopeless days made Hailey decide early on she was going to leave her town in search of being more than know as the Loggers Daughter. Upon turning 17 Hailey with the support of her Mother and Father left Forks in hopes of making her namesake somewhere, which lead her to arrive in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Miles from Home and on her Own, Hailey worked dead end jobs to get by until RWA Owner to Be Shawn O’Malley found Hailey and asked her to come with him to the nights Show. Amazed by the surroundings we saw Hailey grow from shy girl to one of the most recognized interviewers in the North East. While on camera she portrayed that of the ditzy blonde, behind the scenes Hailey was learning from the best on how to Improve her skills as both a wrestler and a person and hoping that her background in Gymnastics can help her pre-form and learn faster. After 2 years of training Hailey is feeling that this is her moment to shine, and coming to Fearless Championship Wrestling is her chance to make a name for herself even more FcW TBD In wrestling Finishers Move(s) :*''Bleeding Mascara (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short–range lariat) :*The End of Heartache (Sitout facebuster) :*The Butterfly Kiss (Rolling Butterfly Lock) :*Silver Bullet (Evenflow DDT) :*Mind Eraser (Reverse Roundhouse Kick) :*City To City (Leap Over Dropkick onto a Cornered Opponent) :*You Eclipsed by Me (Turnbuckle Handstand Headscissors takedown) :*The Kill (Indian deathlock surfboard) :*Down And Out (Arm twist ropewalk leg drop) :*Valkyrie Missile (Split-legged moonsault) :*Corseting (Bow and Arrow Lock) :*Fork in the Road (Double Underhook Backbreaker) '''Theme Music' :*'''''Emergency by Paramore Interesting Facts :*Prior to Wrestling, Hailey spent 11 years (Age 3-14) as a Gymnast and had a promising career before breaking her ankle. :* She currently lives in the suburb of Hackensack, New Jersey :* She is a fan of Emo, Experimental, and Metal Music, and often wears shirts supporting bands like Jacks Mannequin, The Fall of Troy, Death Cab For Cutie, Atreyu, and I Killed The Prom Queen :* She is the youngest of 6, with 5 older brothers :* Displaying high inelegance, Hailey graduated High School at 16, a year earlier then her class mates :* Her Favorite Wrestlers are Perry Saturn, Gregory Helms, Ace Steele, and Ivory :* Hailey spent 4 months training at CHIKIRA Monster Factory in 2007 :* Hailey is a fan of Soccer, and has been see sporting a Newcastle United scarf when it gets cold :* Unlike few before her, Hailey is opposed to poising nude, saying it takes away from the imagination of the viewer Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers